1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel hub, and mare particularly, to a wheel hub composed of a metallic layer and a carbon fiber layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As everyone knows that a wheel hub comprises a wheel rim and a support. A prior wheel hub is made of a single material, which is better for shock absorption and tenacity. However, it is heavy and cumbersome after assembly, not conforming to today demand. Now, an integral wheel hub made of a carbon fiber material is developed, which is light. But, the cost is high. When in use, the outer rim surface of the wheel rim is exposed. This is often damaged by an external force. When the wheel rim is hit by a hard object, such as a stone, the inside structure of the carbon fiber will change to influence the entire tenacity. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.